


I dreamed a dream

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他夢見他那久未見面的夥伴站在自己的牧場前，露出了懷念的笑容。
Relationships: Harvey Logan/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	I dreamed a dream

他夢見他那久未見面的夥伴站在自己的牧場前，露出了懷念的笑容。  
布屈發自內心的笑了出來，並且上前去，緊緊的抱住了對方，「別抱啦，搞得我怪害臊的。」而哈維一邊拍著他的背一邊說道。連那沙啞的聲線也是如此的令人留念，這讓他又多抱了幾秒才捨不得的鬆開了雙臂。  
兩人走進了屋子裡，並坐在客廳裡聊起天來。美國這幾年來發生了哪些事情、通緝情況，以及夥伴們的下落，這些哈維都一五一十的告訴了布屈，而他在聽聞一些人入獄後顯然有些失落。  
「誰叫你不在。」黑髮男人雖然這麼說卻沒有一絲責備的意思，「好啦，正經的聊完了，那你呢？」  
於是布屈也將在阿根廷的生活向對方訴說起來，牧場的動物、友好的鄰居們，和自己正在學習艱澀難懂的西班牙語，提到語言的部分，他說上了幾句簡單的問候語，而哈維讚美似的拍了拍手。  
「真不錯，」他喝了口剛泡好的熱茶，「過的幸福就好。」  
坐在椅子上休息了一會兒後，哈維站起身來，希望布屈能帶著他在這附近晃晃，而布屈也愉快的答應了，兩人便出了門在鎮上隨意的散步著。  
「純樸的小鎮。」哈維在逛完之後給出了這麼一句結論，「還有什麼嗎？」  
於是棕髮男人低頭思考了一下，過了沒幾秒便像是想起什麼似的抬起了頭，他拉著對方，並告訴對方自己有個珍藏的秘密基地要給他看。  
「別急，時間長著。」看到布屈興奮如孩童的樣子，哈維忍不住微笑，「慢慢來。」  
於是兩人騎上了牧場的馬匹，並開始前往遠方的某個神祕地帶。  
巴塔哥尼亞又被稱作南半球的冰島，遙遠的邊境地帶有著複雜而獨特的地景，不論是美麗的高原、乾燥的沙漠，又或者是吸睛的冰河地形，都交錯的呈現在這片上帝打造的瑰寶之中，有時候甚至能在一些地方看見可愛的企鵝群，而布屈所在的丘布特省便是巴塔哥尼亞的其中一個區塊。  
因為位於西部地帶，夏季的氣息從沿海吹入其中，帶來涼爽的氣溫，而充足的日照讓這兩人一路上精神都很好。  
他們花了一點來到能看見遠方峽灣的高處，稍微看過地理雜誌的布屈向哈維介紹了一些峽灣的名字，而後者則是認真的聽著對方說明。接著兩人看起了同樣遙遠的冰山，陽光反射使得眼前的景色如夢似幻，他們在上頭待了一些時間才騎馬下了山，最後在傍晚時分才回到住處。  
有說有笑的吃完晚餐之後，哈維將一些隨身行李放在了布屈的房間，「借我睡一晚啦。」而棕髮男人點了點頭。  
夜間只剩外頭的月光微微照著房內的暗處，布屈躺在床上，稍微將棉被拉到胸口之上。他躺了一會兒後發現自己睡不太著，於是探頭看了一眼打地鋪的哈維。  
「你還沒睡啊。」哈維也看著對方，「怎麼，沒人陪睡覺得寂寞？」  
語畢後，布屈沉默了起來，在哈維困惑的想發話時，他安靜的點了點頭。  
「那，」黑髮男人起了身，坐在布屈的床沿，並試圖躺在對方身旁，「過去一點。」  
好不容易擠上床後，哈維轉頭便正眼對上了距離自己很近的布屈，「這樣不孤單了吧？」  
對方露出有些訝異的表情，然後開心的笑出聲來。  
於是布屈便忍不住向哈維說起自己寂寞的心情，雖然日子過的平靜，但是卻總是會想念起遠在他方的朋友們，不過礙於平克頓的關係也沒辦法回去美國一趟。  
「有我在。」哈維握住了他的手，「今晚就放心的睡吧。」  
布屈感到安心的笑了，並且緩慢的閉上了自己的雙眼。

短暫的這幾天內，布屈都帶著哈維在鎮子附近的自然景點觀看美景，偶爾還吃上阿根廷道地的小點心，覽盡風景的哈維站在草原上，一邊吹著涼風一邊開懷大笑著。  
然而旅途最後都會邁向終點，黑髮男人拿著自己的行李並站在海港，背後正是他要搭回去美國的郵輪。  
「看著你難過我也挺彆扭的。」哈維看著布屈難過的表情，伸手捏了捏對方的臉頰，「我會盡可能找時間回來看你的。」  
在聽到這句話後，布屈滿臉期待的抬起頭來看著哈維。  
「所以別難過了。」後者露出微笑，「等著我再一次親臨這裡吧。」  
布屈點了點頭。  
郵輪的汽笛鳴起聲來，哈維走上郵輪，並回頭向他招了招手，而對方也揮著手向他道別。  
「記得想我啊！」郵輪發動的聲音蓋過了哈維說的話語，他只是盡全力的向著海港上的那人揮手。  
然而像是聽見了那句話一樣，布屈湛藍色的雙眼閃閃發光著，「我會想你的！」他也大聲的回覆對方，就算對方根本也聽不見這句話。

布屈頓時張開雙眼，他發現自己平穩的躺在床上，而不是站在海港送別。他稍微扭頭看了一下窗外，是黑夜。  
他覺得喉嚨有些疼痛，估計是剛剛有大聲的說了些什麼吧。  
房間裡並沒有屬於其他人的氣息，布屈閉上眼睛，回憶起剛剛夢裡的內容，才知道剛剛那些都只是自己的夢境，哈維根本沒有來到阿根廷，他甚至連哈維現在的下落都不清楚。  
於是布屈輕聲的啜泣起來，他將自己縮在被窩之中，用枕頭蓋住了自己的哭聲。

『你現在又在做些什麼呢？』

哈維靠在監獄冰冷的牆壁上，抬頭看著只露出一些縫隙的鐵窗。  
他剛從一場美好的夢境中醒來，他少有的夢見了自己那去了遠方的友人，他甚至還記得對方在夢裡的微笑。  
哈維只是沉默的躺回床上，並再度閉起雙眼。  
「你也不會再回到這裡了吧。」在即將墜入夢鄉前，他在心裡這麼想著。

End.


End file.
